leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ObsidianLazarus/Aghanim's Scepter Theorycrafting
''"Dota and League are nothing alike!" Regardless, just for fun, I wanted to throw out some iterations of ultimates that would be neat if Scepter came to League. Some items/champions would be an interesting crossover, and relativity is nice to observe. None of these are balanced in any sense, and most of them are incredibly OP. Like Dota, every champion isn't going to get an upgraded buff. Not because I didn't want to write out 110+ entries. This list started out really small, so I decided to try and do one from each alphabet, at least. I started to get burnt out, and the rest of the entries I would have done would have been really half-baked, like a few forced ones I did in here. I also have no idea how to do that link thing where it shows the champion picture next to the name. Anywho, mention the ones that you like, and even any that you could come up with. I think the Caitlyn one is my favorite, and I don't even own Cait. ; - Reaper * Aatrox's ultimate actually matches what's in his lore and inspires nearby allies. gives all nearby allies % Life Steal and % Spell Vamp, and for the duration of . * Also for the duration of , allied players attacking an enemy with more %health than them will deal 5% '''bonus' damage. Allied players attacking an enemy with less health than them will give them an additional 5% bonus movement speed. ; - Paradiso * Cooldown: 75 at all ranks from . * Mana Cost reduced to 25 from 100. * procs for twice the duration. proc'd in this fashion also does damage in an AoE around the target, equal to the same amount. Instances of the AoE damage stacks. ; - My Hands are Shakin'! * range changed to 3000 at all ranks from * now gains bonus damage from , allowing it to deal 50% more damage if is active on it's next hit. now also pierces it's first target for a short range, doing 20% less to each subsequent, down to 20%. ; - Soul Devourer * no longers gives base health upon consuming champions. * Killing a champion gives 5% of the victim's AD / AP / Armor / MR / Health and Mana. This stacks up to 6 times, with half stacks being lost upon death. ; - Macho-chism * health cost changed to from . * can be cast at any health value but will not reduce health below 1. * If survives the entire duration of , he adds 5% of the damage received from enemy champions to his health, permanently. ; - The People Demand Blood! * Base Damage: from . * now grants additional gold on kill proportionate to distance it travels. * If does not kill an enemy champion, is instantly killed upon its return to him. ; - Trueshot Truebarrage * Mana Cost: 100 mana + 100 for each subsequent use (up to 300 mana) from 100 mana. * is now castable 3 times in quick succession, each being independently aimable. They each deal 40% of the original damage, allowing for 120% total damage if all shots hit the same person. ; - Redrum * Mana Cost: 100 at all ranks from . * Enemies struck by while inside radius are stunned for seconds. * Enemies inside are vulnerable, losing an additional . ; - Rated Arrgh * gains a scaling per cannonball. Cannonballs are also now , meaning enemies affected by Gangplank's passive are more likely to be hit by cannonballs in the radius, with 3 stacks meaning every cannonball will hit a target. Winner of the Most OP Award ; - Revelations * range increased to 1500 from 1000. * summon 4 horsemen within the spectral riders, which fan out from the initial cast zone. Each horse runs around the AoE for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage to enemies that they pass through and slowing them for 15%. ; - Ionian Storm * cooldown reduced to 45 at all ranks from . * ranged increased to from 1000 at all ranks. * If kills an enemy unit, another blade may fired from the volley. If kills an enemy champion, 5 additional blades may be fired from the volley. The duration does increase, limiting blade usage to 15 seconds, regardless of additional blades earned. ; - Category 5 * cooldown reduced to from . * duration increased to 6 seconds from 4 seconds. * pushes all enemies away and begins channeling for 2 seconds. After 2 seconds, surrounds , allowing her to act freely. For the duration of , is doubled. * gives 10% . ; - Shell Shock * Mana Cost: 30 base + 100% for each subsequent cast in 6 seconds from 40 + 40 per cast for each subsequent cast in 6 seconds. * now adds an additional round to each subsequent activation within 6 seconds. The first cast of will cost 30 mana and fire one shot, the second cast will cost 60 and fire two, the third will cost 120 and fire 3, etc. ; - Steel Legs * If uses with , it automatically replenishes 100 energy and can be recast within 3 seconds. * shreds on-hit. Cannot be applied more than once every 30 seconds. Enemy champions the target hits are damaged for an additional . ; - Angry Roots * Mana Cost: 50 initial then 30 (+ 3 per second) to sustain from 75 + 30 per second. * damage cap removed. If dies during , stored damage is split. 75% of damage is dealt to enemies in the AoE, the other 25% is returned to allies as health in the AoE. ; - Devil's Fungus * Mana Cost: . * become Chasing Charlies. Placed mushrooms slowly move toward nearby champions. If target moves out of maximum chase range, mushroom return to original position. Mushrooms can be rearmed once, for 150 mana, refreshing the duration. ; - Monkey Business * During , staff grows gradually to 50% more than its normal size, increasing the radius of . also deals (10% total movement speed) bonus damage. This is checked every half second. * If is destroyed, the remaining cooldown of all of abilities are reduced by 50%. ; - Time Warp * Mana Cost: 500 at all ranks from . * now enemy movement and enemy attack speed in an AoE around the target, increasing 1% for every 1% the target is missing and capping at 99% and 50% . If the target dies under the effects of , all nearby enemies are for 1 second. --ObsidianLazarus 07:01, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts